Temptation
by Gohan55
Summary: Marshall Lee is a boy trying to make it big in the music industry. Bubba was basically kicked out of his own home, so he now travels the world, looking for the place he belongs. After moving again, this time to Los Angeles, he spots Marshall at a bar,preforming, staring right back at him. Marshall Lee believes its love at first sight. Bubba isnt so sure (Bubba is kinda dominent ha)
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THE CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY ALL BE PRETTY SHORT BBUT THIS IS THE OPENING LIKE THING AD IT ISNT VERY GOOD BUT IDGAF**

-Gohan55

xxxxxxxx

"Bye little bro," My sister Bonnibel said, ruffling my blonde hair. I chuckled before replying, "Bye Bonnie, hope to see you soon!" I waved to my mother, but she barey acknowledged me. She was happy I was leaving. She didn't want her perfect little family to have a bisexual party animal hanging around, messing up what was "normal". I shrugged to myself, trying to hide the slight hurting feeling that squeezed my insides.

Bonnie gave me a sad smile before hugging me close. "Good luck out there Bubba…" and with that, she kissed my cheek and gave me another squeeze around my shoulders before she was gone, almost like she was never there. Who knows how long it will be until I see her again?

_Flight 74, now boarding_ the loudspeaker called. I picked up my heavy suitcase and made my way to the plane, on my way to a new and unknown life that awaited me. It will be lonely, but it will be perfect because I will finally be _free._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years since I've see my family. I am currently 19 years old. I've moved all over the world, but for only short periods of time. Europe, South America, Canada, you name it, I've been there. But now, I was moving again from my cozy little cottage in Jamaica, to big, crowded Los Angeles, all the way in California, North America. I'm gonna miss it here, but I guess that lady across the way is going to have to be left behind without me. I needed to go to Los Angeles, because it's where new beginnings start. I need a new job and I think that's where I can find it. I can't live as a photographer forever! So again, I packed my stuffed suitcase and boarded another plane.

* * *

As I arrived at the LAX airport, I almost immediately started getting weird and disgusted glances. Some smiled sweetly at me, almost like they personally knew all my secrets. I felt suffocated and I've just gotten here! Well, I guess people around here have just never seen a guy wearing a pink shirt. And skinny jeans. And earrings… Oh well. Los Angeles will just have to put up with my gayness. When I stepped out of the airport building, the first thing I noticed was the hot, humid air that immediately hit my face. Not that I wasn't used to the heat, after all, I HAVE been living in mostly tropical places for the last two years.

I called over a taxi and told him to drive me to the nearest hotel, but to my horrified surprise, he said, "Sorry, I don't drive around Fags." And with that he drove away, only to stop and pick up a middle aged woman a couple yards near him. Bubba was enraged. How dare he?!

With a shaky sigh, he called over another cab, and to his relief it was a kind looking woman. "Rough day?" she mumbled while she took him to his hotel.

I sighed, "yeah… A guy refused to drive me anywhere because supposedly I'm gay."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Man, what a dick!" I laughed. "Ya know, most of the locals here aren't homophobic, so don't worry about that taxi driver or any other people who may have given you nasty looks. Its okay to be honest with yourself here." She continued on.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Well thanks but how do you know im gay?"

She snorted as she pulled in front of the hotel. "Please" she laughed, "Your pink shirt instantly gives it away."

I blush. "well bye…" he said to the unnamed taxi driver.. She nodded at him and drove away. _I think I might like it here…_ were my thoughts as I entered the big, fancy, building.

* * *

THIS SUCKS SO BAD IM SORRY IM USED TO WRITING A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT KIND OF FANFICTION


	3. Chapter 3

A new place to live ment new changes. That first ment Bubba had to find a place to live. Bubba did just that, and within a week he had his own apartment and he loved it, no matter how small it may have been.

Bubba's next change was his appearance. He threw away most of his pink clothing, only keeping a couple shirts and hoodies. Not because he is called gay, but because he thought he would have too much pink after his next change. To dye his hair pink. Bubba changed most of his clothes for things like band shirts and other plain black and white T-shirts.

Personally, he liked the change. And he hoped other people would to. And Bubba knew exactly where to find out if he looked like hell or if he looked fuckable. The place he's spent most of his life growing up in. Nightclubs.

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

Marshall Lee was a simple man.

Haha not really. He was a short, pain in the ass singer/guitarist who was currently getting no where with his music career. That is why he is in this nightclub doing gigs for highly intoxicated idiots who don't even know what the hell is going on. But, the money is good, so he doesn't really even care that these people just sucked faces while Marshall Lee was trying to play them some decent sounding music for them.

Okay maybe he cared a little.

It was just that Marshall Lee wanted to be living his dream. To have a successful music career and become well known enough that he could tour around the world and when he came back from all the crazy, he could cuddle up with his future boyfriend or partner and cuddle and have a good time with the occasional (often) innocent (not really) fuck and a few years after, when his career died down, he and his lover would adopt two children, one little girl and one little boy and watch them grow older as he and his soul mate grew old and died together. That's what Marshall Lee wanted.

Too bad that is way too much to wish for and Marshall is destined to have a life full of hell and end up forever alone with no children and probably die of murder of some shit like that.

Its not like Marshall WANTED that to happen, he just knows it will. But that all changed on one night, when he walked into the shady nightclub, colorful lights lighting up the room while sweat filled his nostrils, after he went backstage and while he was adjusting his guitar cords, getting ready to perform. Then he saw him. Clad in dark skinny jeans and a white shirt, pink hair styled to perfection. He looked really happy, and it was probably due to how much he's drunken so far. Marshall Lee could see him literally downing shot after shot, clearly loving the attention he's getting. Even over the loud music that wasn't yet his, he could hear them shouting _"Shots! Shots! Shots!" _which made Marshall Lee's heart ache. The boy hade perfect amount of feminineness and hotness plus a smidge of badassness that made him truly irresistible. The only thing he wanted to do was sink down on his knees and give the boy across the room a blowjob in front of _everybody. _

Sadly, he had to start playing now so he had no time to start chatting up the quirky, pink haired beauty. Marshall Lee made a vow to talk to him later. I mean, he had to be interested. Marshall Lee was good looking and the guy was obviously gay. HE would be in his pants by tonight.

_ Or not… _By the time Marshall Lee was almost done playing, The pink haired god had started dancing, or should I say _grinding, _with a hot blonde in the middle of the dance floor. He seemed to be enjoying himself. _"Okay, so maybe not gay…"_ Marshall Lee thought in despair. He was really looking forward to flirting with him. Maybe there was a way to get his attention….

Marshall tapped the microphone, "Attention please, I would like to dedicate this next song to the pink haired lad in the corner." Barely anyone bothered to notice his announcement, but all the important people did because there he was, in all his pink glory, staring right up at me, with a confused and drunken look on his face. But all that mattered was that he was blushing. Fucking _blushing_. It was just so cute that Marshall was blushing too so he decided to play it cool and smirk at his before singing his cover of the song Pierce The Veil's "Bulletproof Love", making sure to keep eye contact with the unnamed boy the whole time. In Marshall Lee's whole 21 years of life, he has never been so entranced by a boy. So maybe that's why, by the end of his song, it had surprised him that the pink haired guy had gone right back to dancing with the blonde. Having a good time. Never to think of Marshall Lee ever again.

* * *

EW WHY DO I TRY


End file.
